Mistakes Lay in the Past
by Itachi-Uchiha-lover
Summary: AU sequel to What Thor Could Never Have. After facing his punishment for attempting to seize the throne Loki has finally been given the chance to live the life he always dreamed of with Eisa, and now his unborn child. However a shadow looms overhead. Someone from Loki's past wants revenge, and they will stop at nothing to achieve it. Eisa is in danger, and no one knows why. Loki/OC
1. New Beginnings

**I'm so sorry guys. I'm late uploading...again.**

**Anyways, this is the AU sequel to What Thor Could Never Have so it take place off of chapter 9. If you haven't read the parent fic first I highly suggest you do or things could get very confusing.**

**If you've been following along the whole time then here's a little note for you. This starts several weeks before the time skip in chapter 9, so it is basically a flashback. I apologize for this being so short, but it's set up like a Prologue. Other chapters will be longer. Okay I'm done "talking" now.**

**I don't own Thor.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Several weeks ago…**

Eisa was cleaning the bar at Dalla's saloon. It had been two weeks since Loki's failed attempt to take over Asgard, and she hadn't seen him since. Odin had separated the two upon their return to the palace, and from what Eisa had heard Loki was sitting in a cell awaiting his sentencing. Eisa herself had been anxiously waiting for news regarding her own situation. No word had come on what would happen to her or her child, and she dreaded the day it would.

Eisa missed Loki dearly. Whenever she was apart from him she always did, always had. Sighing she finished wiping down the counter and moved on to the tables. They had closed only an hour ago and Eisa had told Dalla she would lock up. She lived upstairs after all.

Dalla had been hesitant to leave her alone. Even on Asgard crime happened, and an ex noble was a target for many. However, Eisa had convinced the older woman she would be fine and Dalla had eventually given in, but only because she knew of Eisa's magical capability and believed she could protect herself.

Eisa herself wasn't worried. If someone wanted her dead she was sure they would have tried by now. On the other hand she could be targeted due to her relationship with Loki and his recent misdeeds, but she shook that idea away. After living alone in the bar's upstairs for the past few months she had become accustomed to having strange fears delved from paranoia. Now she was able to just ignore them.

She finished up the last table and went to clean and put away the remaining drink glasses. Once that was done she gave the building another look over before she retired upstairs satisfied by how it appeared. The last thing she wanted was for Dalla to return to an unpresentable work place.

Eisa sighed as she bathed and changed into a night gown. She sat on the windowsill and looked out at the city. The moon was full and seemed to make the golden buildings glow. Her eyes closed as she became lost in thought, a habit she had picked up recently. Subconsciously her hand came to set on her stomach and she sighed. Since she had told Odin of her pregnancy she no longer concealed herself from view. The looks and whispers that went around were not unnoticed, but they were easily ignored. Eisa didn't regret what she had done.

Her face twitched as a sharp blot of pain went through her abdomen. It was the same every time, small pains like little icy daggers would come and go. This wasn't anything new, it had happened before. However it seemed to worsen after her encounter with Laufey. She hadn't told anyone yet, but if things continued this way Eisa knew she would have no choice.

After about an hour had passed Eisa stood walking over to her bedside table. She opened the drawer to retrieve a potion she had been using to help herself sleep. Ever since the bifrost had been destroyed she had trouble sleeping. However when she looked inside she paused before moving various things around. It was gone.

"Looking for something?" A voice asked from behind and she jumped turning quickly to face the intruder, but when she saw them she froze. "You look as though you have seen a ghost Eisa."

"Loki…" Eisa's voice came out as a mere whisper. "What are you doing here? I heard you were in prison awaiting your trial." Hesitantly she stood moving towards him. "Please tell me you did not…"

"I did not escape Eisa; that would not have been in the favor of either of us." Loki held up his wrist where a gold metal band was attached. "My trial was today. This band seals my magic. I am required to wear it until Odin deems me trustworthy again."

The way he said Odin's name was so hateful it made Eisa flinch. "Loki, you cannot blame your father for everything…"

"He is not my father!" Loki snapped turning on her and she froze with an expression of fear. Loki stopped and sighed rubbing a hand over his face. "I am sorry; I should not take this out on you." He said after a moment.

"No, it…it is fine." Eisa said slightly shaken. Loki was never one for yelling, and any time he did it had always scared her. "If your magic is sealed how did you get in here?"

"It does not take magic to pick a lock Eisa." Loki walked towards her and though she stiffened she didn't move away. He quietly spoke again. "He told me was his decision regarding our situation was." His hand slowly moved to lie on Eisa's belly. Loki was hesitant as though he was afraid to touch her.

"What was it?" Eisa asked as a touch of fear began to creep into her mind. She set a hand over his preventing him from moving away.

His other hand moved to touch her face. "Relax Eisa, it is not bad news." Loki told her. "He compromised. If you agree to meet with your family and make peace he will grant your noble title back to you. He does not wish for any fights to break out." Loki paused and seemed to hesitate. "If you agree to this once you title is restored he will allow us to marry." His breath caught. "That is if you still wish to." Loki reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. The same ring Eisa had been holding onto since that night in the library. "I know this is what you were looking for."

Eisa's eyes welled up. "Loki…" Her arms came up and she kissed him holding him close to her. "Of course I still wish to. You should not even have to ask."

Loki smiled letting her go. "I am going to anyway." Stepping back he knelt down. "Eisa, will you marry me?"

"Yes," She said as her tears began to fall. "I will."

Loki placed the ring on her finger to replace the promise ring he had put there. As soon as it was in place Eisa embraced him once again. "I love you Eisa." He said softly.

"I love you too Loki." For a moment they stayed that way with her held in his arms. Finally Eisa spoke again. "Stay here." Her words were soft but he heard her. Loki looked at her questioningly. "Please, I just do not want to be alone tonight."

A look of understanding crossed over Loki's features and he nodded. "I am here Eisa." The two climbed into her bed. Loki wrapped his arms around her so his hands rested on her stomach. Eisa and Loki both drifted off in the other's embrace. Both slept better than they had in a long time, and Eisa's sleeping draught lay forgotten in her drawer.

* * *

Dalla had arrived at the bar the same time she always did but was surprised to find Eisa was not yet awake. After waiting for about an hour the older woman decided to go wake her. What she found was definitely unexpected. "Eisa what in Valhalla…" Dalla's words trailed off but they were enough to wake both Eisa and Loki.

Eisa blinked a few times before she realized what was going on. "Dalla?!" She shrieked in surprise. "What are you doing here?" It was then that she remembered Loki and knew what the woman must have been thinking. "No! Dalla I promise you this is not how it looks." Eisa said sitting up. Both she and Loki were still fully clothed so she hoped Dalla's thoughts would change.

"I would hope not Eisa. Odin knows that last thing you two need is to be found like that." Dalla rubbed her forehead. "I just came to wake you. You have slept two hours later than you normally do."

"_Two hours_?" Eisa asked quickly jumping out of her bed. Loki who had yet to say anything calmly followed her. "I am sorry Dalla, I will be right down."

Dalla nodded and then turned to Loki. "I do hope you were released and did not escape to see her. If you did you could both be severely punished."

"Do not fear for that. I was released." Loki told the woman. "I would not do anything that could result in Eisa being harmed."

Dalla nodded before she turned to exit the room. Once she was gone Eisa turned to Loki. "You should probably go before anyone begins arriving." Eisa said reluctantly. "Tell Odin I agree to his conditions, and I will meet with my family in the near future. Give me time to contact Tyr."

Loki nodded before taking Eisa's hand. Slowly he kissed the back of it. "I shall see you soon Eisa. Until then stay safe." His hand fell to her stomach.

"Of course." Eisa replied with a small smile. "Until then."

Loki nodded once more before leaving. Eisa sighed once he was gone and sat back on her bed. A few minutes later she stood once again and dressed before heading downstairs where Dalla was waiting. Since she had slept in she decided to make sure she did a few extra things today. She knew Dalla did not mind, but Eisa still felt bad for it.

The day itself was not terrible. It was nearly impossible for Eisa to become irritated or upset, even when she heard some of the not so quiet whispers about her circulating around the bar. Every time she started to feel the effects of their words she only had to look down at her hand to feel better. Loki's ring stuck out as a reminder that things were already beginning to look up again, and for that she was grateful.

* * *

So the two thought things were finally looking up for them. In their joy however they had forgotten one important thing. There will always be enemies and danger, even where you least expect it; even in people and events long forgotten. Oh yes, there will always be darkness threatening to strike.

A dark figure smiled cruelly to itself. They would let Loki and Eisa enjoy their happiness while it lasted. Allow them to believe things could only move forward and then come back to rip it all away. Revenge is sweetest when properly executed, so they would be sure to move at the perfect moment.

There were parts of Loki's past even Eisa did not know about, and that past was about to be thrown back at both of them. Eisa had become a target long ago; she just didn't know it yet.

* * *

**And there's the start of the second sequel. Hopefully I'll update All They Ever Wanted sometime this weekend. I've decided rather than trying to force out two chapters a week I'll alternate between the two stories. So this weekend will be All They Ever Wanted and Next weekend will be Mistakes Lay in the Past and so on. I hope you're all okay with this.**

**Leave a review with your thoughts on this one. I really do value your thoughts guys.**

**See ya.**


	2. Dark Secrets

**I know I'm late again. Sorry guys. Anyways here's a very eventful chapter for you all.**

**I don't own Thor.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Eisa walked down the street towards her old house during her break a few days later. There was a letter in her hand for Tyr, and she was hoping she could catch one of the servants to give it to him. Most still saw her as the noble they once served, old habits she assumed, so convincing them to deliver her message should not be a problem.

Luck seemed to be on her side. As she approached her house she saw the girl who had been her personal servant before she was disowned. "Thyra, wait." Eisa called out and the girl stopped suddenly.

"Lady Eisa…or…" Thyra trailed off looking down. "Forgive me, I always forget."

Eisa shook her head. "Fret not, I understand." She said kindly. "Could you please deliver this to Tyr for me? It is most urgent." Eisa finished handing the letter to the girl.

Thyra nodded. "Of course, Lord Tyr is home now. If you have a moment I could likely bring you his response."

Eisa nodded. "That would be wonderful. Thank you Thyra."

"You are welcome." Thyra responded heading into the home. A few minutes later she returned with a sealed letter from Tyr. "Lord Tyr wishes you the best."

"Thank you again Thyra. You do not know how much of a help you are." Eisa said earnestly. "You always were one of the best servants." Eisa smiled at her.

"You and Lord Tyr have always been kind to me. This is the least I could do." She replied returning the smile. "I must return to my duties. Take care Eisa."

"You as well Thyra, farewell." With those words Eisa turned and headed back down the street, following the familiar way back to Dalla's tavern.

* * *

Loki was annoyed, or perhaps sullen was a better term. Ever since his trial he hadn't felt the same. Most of his time was spent mulling over the different issues he was facing in his head, and it was leaving him quite depressed. Waiting for Eisa's word on whether or not she had contacted her brother was making him impatient as well.

There wasn't much he could do to take his mind off things but read. With his magic sealed Loki found himself a bit lost. Things he was not used to doing without his magic were difficult and strange to him, and his inability to study new spells was maddening. A fleeting thought crossed his mind and he wondered if this was how Eisa had felt centuries ago before her barrier leak had been sealed. If so he felt more for her than he had back then.

It was as he paced back towards his desk that he noticed the letter that had not been there before. Quickly he opened it and smirked upon seeing the familiar scrawl in the purple ink. Some things about Eisa had not changed in the last millennia, and one of them was her favorite color.

_Loki,_

_I contacted Tyr about the deal Odin has proposed to us. He has agreed to have my parents meet us in the palace entryway in the early morn three days from now. I shall meet you prior so that we may discuss how we are to breach the subject with them. I am still not completely up to facing them. However, this is the only way to save us. For the sake of our future I will face this._

_Do not make me regret my choice Loki. I love you, but sometimes you are reckless in your decisions._

_Eisa_

Her last statement bothered him, but he knew where her feelings came from. In the past few months he had not shown the greatest judgment with his decisions. His sealed magic was proof enough of that. There was however one thing he knew for certain, and that was he would not let her down again.

* * *

Eisa walked beside Loki as she approached her family. They had met that morning to discuss just what they were going to say, and in the end they decided Loki would be the one to explain the situation. They had also talked to Odin and he had contacted her parents prior to this meeting. Eisa was still worried about how they were going to react to all of this, even if by legal standards she was no longer their daughter. Tyr she knew would be happy for her no matter what.

"Eisa," Ver said with a nod of his head. Fasta said nothing; she just stared at her past daughter's growing stomach with narrowed judging eyes. Her mother had always been cold towards her. Her father on the other hand, though he was distant and seemed to not care, Eisa could at least tell felt something towards her.

"Lord Ver, Lady Fasta," The titles felt odd to her as she said them. Loki seemed to notice her discomfort and he set his hand against her back to comfort her. "Odin informed you of why you are here correct?"

"Yes," Ver confirmed. "He said he wished us to make peace with you though he did not say why."

Eisa nodded before taking a deep breath. She looked up at Loki who took the hint and looked back to her parents. "My father wishes to have Eisa make peace with you so he may grant her noble status back to her," Loki paused looking down to Eisa. "And so we may be married." He finished.

Her family looked at the pair shocked silent. Fasta opened her mouth. "Absolutely no-"

"Agreed," Ver cut her off with a look. "I cannot accept her back into our house, this you already know, but I see no reason to hold a grudge over events of the past. Instead we can look to the future." Ver looked over to Fasta who scowled but then nodded in agreement.

Tyr ran forward suddenly and wrapped his arms around his sister. Eisa hugged him back with as much enthusiasm. Her expression was happier than it had been in a long time. "I'm so happy for you." He told her pulling back.

"Thank you," Eisa told him, she then looked to her parents. "All of you." She moved back to stand by Loki once more.

Ver nodded. "May your days be prosperous. Take care Eisa." With that they turned to leave.

Once they were gone Loki looked down to Eisa wrapping his arms around her and placing a hand over her belly. "Well that went better than expected."

"Indeed it did." She told him turning in his arms. "Much better."

Loki leaned down and kissed her softly. "Come, let us tell my father the news."

Smiling once more she took his arm as he led her back to the throne room. Finally it seemed things would begin to look up for them, hopefully for good this time.

* * *

As Loki and Eisa entered the Throne room Eisa kneeled as Loki continued forward. "Eisa's parents have agreed to end any animosity that may have formed between them. We have their approval for Eisa's title to be restored, and for us to be married." Loki looked back to Eisa as he stated the last part and she smiled where she knelt.

Odin was silent for a moment before he stood. "Eisa, rise." He told the girl who immediately did. "Do you swear to resume the duties and responsibilities that are expected of an Asgardian Noble?"

"I swear," Eisa said without hesitation.

"And do you swear to take full responsibility for the consequences following your past actions?" Odin continued and Eisa's hand fell to her stomach.

"I swear." Her face was unwavering.

"Then I Odin All-Father hereby restore you title of a noble of Asgard." Odin finished looking down at Eisa whose face broke out into a grin. Loki was ready when she wrapped her arms around him, and he quickly leaned down to kiss her.

He pulled back just as fast and looked over to Odin. "Thank you," Loki said quietly.

Odin simply nodded and Loki led Eisa from the room. Odin would announce their engagement the next day, and sometime in the near future they would have a private wedding ceremony before Eisa gave birth, so that they would be legally married at that time. The public ceremony would be held after their child was born so Eisa would be able to have a normal wedding, the ability to fit in a wedding dress being the main issue.

"Do you have to return to Dalla's today?" Loki asked her after they reached his chambers and Eisa shook her head.

"No, Dalla gave me the day off…well, actually I think she knew why I was coming here despite my not telling her. She told me to take as much time as needed, and if I was not to come back to let her know." Eisa told him feeling more than a little awkward about the situation.

"You have grown attached to her." Loki stated. It was not a question that needed to be asked.

"I…yes, a part of me actually enjoyed my time as a commoner. I learned quite a few things, and actually liked working. Of course I still missed my old life as well." Eisa touched his face. "I have you in this life; I can leave that life behind if it means staying with you."

"You may still go to see her." Loki said wrapping his arms around Eisa.

Eisa laughed as he pulled her against him. "Yes, I know." She got out before Loki's lips found hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as the hand on his face moved to tangle in his hair. A soft moan escaped her as Loki pushed his tongue passed her lips. It had been so long since she had felt him like this, and she missed it. "Loki," She gasped when he pulled back.

His lips moved down to her neck and he kissed up it until his lips reached her ear. "I want you Eisa." His breath was hot and she shivered her fingers tightening in his hair.

"But what about…" She started but it trailed off into a string of incoherency as he took her earlobe between his teeth and tugged.

"You are already with child Eisa, and we already know how this situation is set to end. There is not much else they can do." Loki reassured her pulling back. One of his hands had begun toying with the ties of her dress and Eisa wanted nothing more than for him to pull them loose.

"You are unbelievable." Eisa told him even as her other hand started to slip up the front of his shirt.

"Am I?" His lips returned to her neck.

"Yes." Eisa lightly dragged her nails across his chest and he groaned into her skin.

"I think I can convince you otherwise." He told her biting a spot on her neck he knew to be sensitive. A sound akin to a gasp and moan together left her lips.

At this point Eisa was convinced enough and pulled him back from her. "Shut up and kiss me again." She told him and he complied pushing her back on the bed as he did…

* * *

Eisa's breath was labored. Being with child made certain things more difficult, but Loki certainly had no problem making things work. She really hoped the soundproof spell he had cast over his room wasn't dispersed when they sealed his magic; otherwise the whole palace probably knew what they were up to.

"You, are ridiculous." Eisa told him between breaths. She rolled over to cuddle against him.

Loki chuckled running his fingers through her hair. "There is still an entire day ahead of us Eisa. Do you really wish to stay here?"

"For now yes. If I'm lucky I might be able to walk today." Eisa said and then laughed lightly. "I enjoy lying here with you Loki. If I didn't I would be gone by now, there is a lot more we could do."

Loki smiled down at her and continued to stroke her hair. After a while he thought she must have drifted off, but then she spoke again. "I think my parents are hiding something." Her words were quiet.

Loki's hand paused. "Why is that?" He asked her and she looked up at him.

"Just the way they have always treated me. My mother acts as though she wishes I was never born, and I truly think she does. My father on the other hand acts as though he cares, but is too afraid of how my mother will react to show it. Things have always been this way. Over the years I have learned to ignore it, but earlier was one of the most obvious signs of it. It made old thoughts and memories resurface." Eisa moved closer to him. "I just want to know why. I have a theory, but I hope it is wrong."

"What might that be?" Loki asked wrapping her in his arms. He could tell she just wanted to be held.

Eisa was silent for a moment, and Loki wondered if she had decided not to tell him. When she finally did speak her voice was shaky and quiet. "I don't think I'm my mother's daughter." Eisa told him and he froze.

"Eisa, that makes no sense. Surly everyone in Asgard would know if that were true." Loki told her but she merely shook her head.

"There was a period of time that my mother was stuck at home ill prior to the time I was born. My father told me about this when I was merely eight and my mother seemed very angry at him afterwards." Eisa cast her eyes downward as thought lost in a thought. She shook her head slightly. "I never knew why. During that time however, she was unable to leave the house for a period of eleven months. That is more than enough time for an excuse to be made about an infant who appears. All they had to do was pay one of our servants a little extra to say my mother was at home because she was with child and it would make complete sense." Eisa took a deep breath. "I look nothing like her Loki, my hair is supposedly from an ancestor yet I tracked our family tree and could find no record of a Midgardian being in our bloodline. I have my father's eyes and a few other features from him, but aside of that the rest of my features are a mystery."

"Eisa, I would not fret over this. I believe you are over thinking the situation. I doubt your parents hid something like this from you for over a millennia. Just relax, if they are hiding something, it won't be so drastic." Loki told her.

"I hope you are right Loki. I really, really do." Eisa said curling up against his embrace.

* * *

A few hours later the two finally left Loki's chambers. Some of the nobles they passed began to whisper amongst themselves, but they were silenced after receiving a harsh glare from both Loki and Eisa. After that Loki wrapped his arm around her so his hand set on the side of her swollen belly. No one else commented on the two, at least not while they were still around.

Eventually they found themselves in the gardens where they walked the familiar paths before retiring to the cleared area in the middle. It was the same area they would lie in when they were younger in the late evening staring up at the sky, and it was an action that was once again being done. Eisa set her head on Loki's chest after a while exhausted.

"I am nervous about tomorrow." Eisa told him quietly. "After tomorrow, everyone in Asgard shall know of our engagement, and if there are any left who do not know of my pregnancy after tomorrow they will." Eisa took a shaky breath. "What if…what if they don't accept it Loki? What if things become worse?" Her hand fell to her stomach. "I fear for our child."

"Eisa…" Loki spoke softly. "Everything shall be fine. Even if some do not accept our union there is not much they can do. Odin has the final word, and he has already agreed." Loki's hand came to rest over hers. "As for our child they shall be fine. We are to be married before they are born, therefore the legitimacy should not be questioned. If it is I am sure we are more than capable of keeping a few mouths quiet." Loki's other hand came to stroke her face. "Trust me."

Eisa let out a soft laugh. "When did you become so optimistic?" She asked him curiously. "It used to be me trying to convince you of the bright side of things."

"It started when I realized I wasn't going to lose you." Loki's thumb traced her cheekbone. "That was the brightest thing to happen to me, and it made me realize that so long as I have you nothing can be seen as completely dark." Loki kissed her softly. "I love you Eisa, truly and deeply."

Eisa smiled at his words. "I love you too Loki. More true and deep than you could imagine." For a while longer the two lied there before returning to the palace. Eisa stayed in Loki's chambers for the night. A part of her still dreaded the moment Odin would announce the engagement, but another part was glad it was all finally official. Hopefully the whispers would die down after all of this was said and done.

* * *

Tyr woke to the sound of faint yelling. Quietly he rose from his bed and inched into the hall heading towards the stairs. His parents could be heard arguing in the kitchen from there.

"How can you allow that little whore to regain a noble title Ver?! It was a title she never deserved in the first place!" Fasta yelled at Ver as he stood with a hand over his face.

"She is my daughter Fasta, I only want to see her happy." Ver's voice sounded strained and tired. "She has loved Prince Loki for so long, I was not about to allow that to be taken from her."

"Eisa is pregnant Ver, with a bastard child no less! You know this reflects badly on us don't you, on me?" Fasta's face was red with anger. "Regardless of whether or not they marry before that little disgrace is born will not change the question of its legitimacy. It may silence a few, but not all. I do not want to be questioned on how I feel about her pregnancy and engagement to the prince. It does not matter to me." Fasta let out a frustrated sigh. "I tried for so long to get her away from this family, and her disownment was the perfect opportunity. She was finally gone and I didn't have to think about why she was ever here, but now that she is a noble again, and a soon to be princess as well, I will have no choice but to see her."

"Fasta if it will calm you I will not make you answer any of the questions. I will handle it; just do not interfere with her happiness. For once in her life let her know what it is like to feel love." Ver was ready to end this argument.

"Tyr is not to know anything about our past, about who she truly is. I will not allow our son to know his sister was the result of his father sleeping around with a Midgardian _whore_." Fasta seethed the last word.

"She was not a whore!" Ver snapped. "You would never understand what love is like Fasta since you never allow yourself to feel it. Our marriage was arranged and I found a woman I truly loved even if she was of Midgard. If you had opened up more perhaps I could have found love with you, but you never did." Ver headed for the hall. "I am going to bed."

Tyr quickly retreated to his room before he was seen. He sat on his bed with his face in his hands feeling sick. Eisa was illegitimate. She was the daughter of another woman. Suddenly his mother's treatment of Eisa over the years made much more sense. Tyr couldn't believe this, and he also couldn't help but wonder if she knew.

One thing was for certain though, his family held a dark secret, and if it was to get out it could destroy all of them. It was almost as dark as the secret carried by the royal family.

* * *

**And that's that. I know I didn't go into detail with the lemon this chapter, but don't worry you'll get more later. I hope you are all still enjoying this.**

**Reviews really make me happy.**

**See ya.**


	3. A New Enemy

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, yo siento, yo siento, yo siento, gomen, gomen, gomen! I did not mean to be this late, honest I didn't. I was just having some trouble with the ending and wasn't using my lap top much. I recently became re-obsessed with anime and was watching that, and I also recently started watching Doctor Who? So that was taking time up as well. I really am sorry, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own Thor.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Loki awoke in the middle of the night to Eisa tossing about in her sleep. "Eisa…" He said softly touching her. When his hand made contact with her skin he froze. Her body temperature was much lower than it should have been. "Eisa!" Loki's voice came out harsher in an attempt to wake her. She stirred slightly and he watched as her hands moved to clutch at her stomach.

Loki moved one of his hands to lie beside hers and watched in horror as his Johtun form began to appear in his hand. Quickly he pulled back setting both hands against her temples. A quick bolt of magic was used to shock her awake.

Eisa sat up suddenly as she was pulled from her sleep, but fell back just as fast with a cry of pain. At this point Loki did not know what to do, and he watched helplessly with her cradled in his arms hoping it would pass. When it finally did Eisa was gasping and looked as though she may have passed out.

"Eisa?" Loki asked softly touching her face.

She turned her head to face him her eyes barely open. "Loki…" Her voice sounded weak. "It is…so cold." Her body was shivering.

Carefully Loki took her shoulders and began to gradually heat her body up to a normal temperature; however, he was careful around her belly. Eisa visibly relaxed as he did so. "Thank you." She muttered now slightly more alert.

"Eisa, you need to tell me what happened." Loki said cupping her face.

"I…it has happened before." Eisa admitted turning her face away from him. "Just not to this extent. From about the time I hit four months I have been getting pains in my abdomen. At first they were fleeting, just pangs of cold that quickly passed. However they gradually began to worsen. They were not unbearable, but then…" Eisa trailed off. If she continued Loki would blame himself for what had happened.

"What Eisa? Please, tell me." Loki pleaded with her. He needed to know if there was anything he could do to help her.

"The day you let Laufey into the Palace, when he came through the throne room I was still there…I believe…" Eisa shook her head slightly. "I know not what he did, but somehow I believe he knew I was carrying a frost giant's offspring." She noticed Loki twitch ever so slightly at her words. "He did something to me that resulted in an excruciating icy pain. Thor managed to find me, and he brought me back to consciousness long enough for me to try and ease the pain. Ever since then the pains have been more frequent and more severe." Eisa took a breath. "I know he did damage to my womb, I just do not know the extent of it." Her hands rubbed over her belly.

"Eisa…" Loki said quietly. "I am…"

"If you apologize to me Loki I swear I will burn you. You had no control over it nor did you know it would happen. You are not to blame, Laufey is, and I believe you already took care of him." Eisa told Loki with a serious expression. "Do not blame yourself for things that were out of your control."

"I left you there Eisa." Loki said quietly letting her go and turning away. "For incredibly selfish reasons."

"I understand why you did Loki. I knew the risks of not telling you, and still I accepted them. I could not bear the thought of you knowing and then being forced to give up the child." Eisa said wrapping her arms around his back. "Do not blame yourself." She repeated.

Loki was silent for a moment. "Why did you not tell anyone?" He asked her quietly.

"For obvious reasons Loki." Eisa told him. "Your heritage is still unknown to mostly everyone, and I did not wish for you to worry."

"It could kill you." He whispered quietly. "Asgardians are not meant to birth Johtun children."

"I will not die Loki." Eisa told him determined. "I dare say I am strong enough to pull through."

"I cannot lose you Eisa." Loki's voice shook when he spoke.

"You will not Loki." She reassured him. "I will not leave you."

After another bout of silence Loki returned to his initial position and pulled Eisa into his arms. "We should attempt to sleep more; tomorrow will be a tiring day."

Eisa nodded with a small smile moving closer to curl against him best she could. In her mind something else was still troubling her. He hadn't questioned her scar when they had made love, but she knew it was slowly spreading. She feared what it could mean. Pushing her fears aside Eisa closed her eyes and fell back into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Morning came far too quickly for both Eisa and Loki. Neither had slept nearly as long as they desired, and both were uneasy about what was to come. Once Odin announced their engagement they would be faced with many questions, and Eisa feared what they would be. She knew how the majority of Asgard now viewed her. No doubt some would believe the only cause for the marriage was her pregnancy.

Eisa sighed knowing it would be difficult to convince them otherwise. They viewed her as no more than a common whore, and now that she was marrying the prince her troubles could only increase. Loki seemed to notice her unease and set a hand against her lower back. "What troubles you Eisa?"

Eisa looked up at him before averting her eyes once more. "I fear what issues we may face following the announcement. The views the people have about me are not…admirable."

Loki stopped walking and turned her to face him. "Eisa, whatever happens, whatever hardships may fall upon us, we will go through them together. I daresay we can make it through this. After all we have handled much worse."

Eisa looked up at him smiling softly. "I suppose you are right. Thank you Loki."

Loki nodded and continued leading her down the hall towards the throne room where the assembly would be called.

The sheer number of citizens who had gathered was nearly unbelievable. Odin sat before them while Loki stood with Eisa on one side and Thor with Frigga on the other. The room was filled with chatter though none of it was truly decipherable. However Eisa did not miss the dirty looks and glares that were shot her way.

When Odin stood the crowd fell silent. As he began speaking Eisa caught sight of her family, Ver looked tired yet supporting, Fasta looked angered, annoyed, and disapproving, and Tyr looked happy, yet also distracted and worried which confused Eisa. He was staring at her as though he desperately needed to tell her something.

"I have called you here today, to announce the engagement of my youngest son, to Lady Eisa, who since receiving permission from her former family, and retaking the oath of a noble, has regained her title." Odin's words clearly shocked many in the room as they broke into whispers as others clapped to uphold images.

Eisa's hand found Loki's and she squeezed it needing reassurance, especially after seeing eyes turn to her family. She was certain her mother was ready to blow. That was probably why it didn't surprise Eisa to see Fasta turn abruptly and push her way through the crowd to leave. Tyr and Ver stared after her disbelieving before turning their attention back to the front.

"I know their situation is unorthodox, but given the recent events an exception has been made. I would prefer that you kept your questions and your opinions to yourself, or risk insulting my family." Eisa was actually relived to hear Odin using his position as king to defend them. "This meeting is dismissed."

As everyone began to file out of the room Eisa saw Tyr say something to her father who nodded and turned to leave without him. Once the hall was nearly empty he approached the front. After bowing respectively to the royal family Tyr looked at her. "I need to talk to you." His attention turned to Loki. "Both of you. It is important."

Eisa looked up at Loki who nodded and motioned Tyr to follow them. They went to Loki's chambers and sat in his sitting area. "What is it Tyr?" Eisa asked him curiously. "I could tell at the assembly that something was bothering you."

Tyr sighed. "Last night I awoke to mother and father fighting, which generally would not have been a surprising occurrence. However this time was different because I heard what they were arguing about. It was about you Eisa." He told her quietly. "Mother was angered greatly by the fact that you were being granted back your title, and in her anger she used information against father that was never meant for you and I to know." Tyr glanced down. "You suspected for a while that there was a reason mother never seemed to care about you, and you were not too far from the mark." He looked to Loki. "Would I be wrong in assuming she told you these suspicions?"

"No," Loki replied. "She has told me."

Tyr took a breath before addressing Eisa once more. "The first thing she did was tell father that you were never deserving of your title." He paused thinking over his words. "The next thing she told him confirmed every suspicion you ever had Eisa. She did not want me to know, which is what she told father, but…Eisa, you are not her daughter." Tyr forced out. "You are the daughter of a Midgardian."

It took a moment for his words to sink in but once they did Eisa was frozen. "I am…what?" She asked. "That cannot…a Midgardian…" Eisa felt as though she was going to be sick. Not only was she an illegitimate child, but she was only half Asgardian. "Oh gods," She muttered. "I am a half breed."

Loki held her when she buried her face against his shoulder. His expression was grim. "You are sure?" He asked truly hoping Tyr to be wrong.

Tyr nodded. "I am sorry."

"It is not your fault Tyr. Thank you for telling us." Loki told him as Eisa was still too shocked to speak.

Tyr nodded once more before standing and bowing. "I shall leave you two." He said before exiting the chambers.

Once he was gone Loki turned back to Eisa. "Are you alright?" Loki asked quietly stroking her hair.

"No I…" Her voice cracked. "I always suspected I was the daughter of another woman, but I had expected her to be of Asgard not…of Midgard." Loki simply held her closer and allowed her to continue to cry.

After a while she had calmed down some and spoke again. "That is why my magic barrier was incomplete is it not? Because I am half of a race that is not adept at magic." Eisa's fist clenched. "Am I going to die Loki?"

Loki looked down at her shocked. "Eisa why…"

"You said before that Asgardians were not meant to birth Johtun children and that I could die. Well I am not fully Asgardian, and am part Midgardian, so regardless of what I said earlier is there any chance of my survival? I want you to tell me the truth." Eisa said pulling back to look at him. Her eyes were red from crying but her expression was stern.

Loki sighed looking down at her sadly and pushing hair behind her ear. "I want to tell you that you will survive Eisa, I truly do…" Loki's calm demeanor was beginning to break. "But giving birth will most likely kill you." Loki suddenly pulled her close to him again. "I do not wish to lose you Eisa. I will try to find a way to fix this, I need you to survive."

"I stated after the frost giant attack that I was not afraid to die. I lied, I feel as though I have barely begun to live. Please Loki, do not let me die." Eisa began to cry once more. "I want to see our child grow with you."

"I will do everything in my power Eisa. I swear to you I will not let you die." Loki found himself determined to find a solution to this. Eisa's life was on the line, and he was not about to lose her.

* * *

Tyr returned home only to find himself confronted by his mother. "Where were you at Tyr?" She asked him with narrowed eyes.

Tyr fixed her with a cold gaze. "I was speaking with Eisa and Loki. Unlike you I actually feel happy for them." Tyr said carefully choosing his words.

"I do wish you would not spend time with that wretched whore Tyr." Fasta spat.

"She is my sister! And she is not a whore." Tyr snapped back at her. "I do not care if she was disowned she is still my family."

Fasta clicked her tongue and turned away. "You are a foolish man Tyr."

"Eisa loves him and I love her. She is no whore." Tyr hissed.

"There is no such thing as love." Fasta said coldly walking away from her son.

Tyr watched her with hard eyes. Had he been told at a younger age that he would grow feelings of hatred towards his mother he probably would have punched whoever said it. However, with all that had happened, he was sure that was the feeling beginning to develop within him. Tyr could not accept Fasta's feelings towards Eisa. He loved her too much.

* * *

"We have to tell Odin." Eisa said later as they sat in front of the fireplace while the sun set in the windows behind them. "Perhaps there is something that can be done."

Loki's hold on her tightened. "While our relationship has been mending, I do not fully wish to involve him in this." He told her bitterly.

"Loki what if it is the only way to save me?" Eisa snapped tiring of his constant hatred for his father. "I do wish you would see the good he has done as well as the bad. He has wronged you I know, but he saved you and raised you as his own as well. Do not forget that." She looked down. "While I hold no love for Fasta I cannot overlook the fact that she raised me."

Loki's expression softened and he sighed. "Alright, we shall go to speak with him tomorrow."

Eisa gave a small smile. "Thank you," She whispered before mischief sparked in her eyes. "My prince."

Loki smirked at her capturing her lips with his. "Anything for you." He said quietly stroking her cheek. "My princess."

Eisa smiled once more cuddling against him. Despite the uncertainty of her future she still found herself happier than she had been in a very long time.

* * *

Dalla was happy for both Eisa and Loki. She would miss Eisa being around to help, but she knew this was what the girl had always dreamed of. With Eisa gone Dalla was left to close the bar on her own. As she was finishing up she heard the door open behind her. "I am sorry, but we are closed." She said softly turning to face the woman who entered.

"Forgive my intrusion, but I am looking for someone. I received word that she may be residing in the upstairs of this building." Was the reply Dalla received.

Dalla eyed her suspiciously. "May I ask who you are and what you want with Eisa?" Dalla did not like that someone came looking for the girl so soon after the announcement of her engagement.

"Oh, I am just an old friend looking to say hello." The blonde said in a voice that held an air of seduction in it.

"Eisa no longer resides here. She moved out two days ago." Dalla said turning back to her work. "I do not know of her new residence." She lied. "Now if you please, we are closed."

Sighing the woman turned away. "What a shame, and I was so looking forward to seeing her." When she reached the door she turned back to face Dalla again. "If you see her in the near future, tell her Amora was looking for her." The woman said before laughing as she seemed to fade away. Her laugh sent chills up Dalla's spine.

After a few minutes of working Dalla paused once more. "Amora…?" She whispered. "Why does that sound so familiar?" She decided to go to the palace and talk to Loki and Eisa the next day.

* * *

Amora laughed darkly to herself. It had been ages since she had last been in Asgard. Not since her attempt on Loki's life nearly six hundred years ago. Of course that had only happened because he crossed her. In their past the two had been friends, and Eisa as well. When they had grown skilled with their magic they had delved into dark magic. It was forbidden they knew, but they were young, bored, sorcerers.

They were quite skilled at it, but after a while Eisa became frightened they would be discovered and wished to stop. Amora on the other had relished in the power darkness gave her, and her longing to continue drove Eisa away from her. Loki stayed for a while, but in the end Eisa won him over. So Amora continued on her own and grew stronger and more powerful while Eisa and Loki returned to the light.

One day however she was able to convince Loki into assisting her with a spell. She had told him it was a harmless spell meant to win Thor's affection, but in reality it was much darker. Loki brewed a potion for her that would enhance her power for the night, but in a moment of hesitation followed her to her destination, which was Sif's home.

Amora had meant to behead the wretched girl as she slept, but Loki realized what she had planned and countered her spell. Instead of cutting her head from her shoulders it removed all her hair. While Loki had taken the blame for Sif's loss of hair he ratted Amor out about practicing the dark arts. Amora was stripped of her magic for fifty years, and in a fit of rage upon having her powers restored had taken a shot at the dark prince's life. She had failed as both Loki and Eisa were there to counter her. Eisa never learned why Amora had tried to kill Loki, as she never knew the truth of what happened the night Sif lost her golden hair.

Amora's sentencing had been exile for life, but she knew the same paths between worlds as Loki. After waiting and biding her time she had returned shrouding herself from Heimdall as the three of them did hiding dark magic all those years ago. It was time for Amora to get her revenge, but this time she would not go for Loki, oh no. She had a much better target this time, the woman he loved. Eisa was not as skilled as Loki and did not study the dark arts for as long as he had. The girl would be dead before she could utter a rune.

It would also be interesting to see if the rumors were true. Losing both his lover and child would tear Loki apart. Oh yes, it was time she achieved her revenge.

* * *

**Boom, antagonist revealed. This is my own little fanfiction take on Amora, and in all honesty I have not read the comics I just researched her character so if you have read them and her personality seems off I apologize. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this.**

**I really do appreciate all of your reviews guys. They mean a lot.**

**See ya.**


End file.
